


secret romance

by mvrcredi



Series: stony office au [2]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Steve and Tony are in a relationship, but no one knows this.The office makes a bet, and they think Steve and Tony don't know this.(I recommend you readoffice romancefirst.)





	secret romance

**Author's Note:**

> alternate perspective of _office romance_ , as wanted for awhile.

“...How’s my favourite head of graphic design?” Tony asks as he slips into Steve’s office. The door clicks softly shut behind him.

“I’m very well, thank you,” Steve responds warmly. “What brings you down here, my amazing, spectacular, wonderful boss and boyfriend?”

Tony barks out a laugh as he drops himself into the chair opposite Steve. “Way to flatter me.”

Steve grins. “No problem, my sweet.”

“I hate you,” Tony rolls his eyes, but fondly judging by the smile gracing his lips. “I did actually come down here for something, though.”

Steve hums, nodding. “Alright. Feel like elaborating?”

Tony shrugs noncommittally. “Good question. Maybe if you, I dunno, send a few more of those lovely comments my way...”

Steve shakes his head, chuckling. Despite the new relationship, they were already absolutely gone for each other. Tony and Steve worked beautifully with one another, both in and out of work. Like two puzzle pieces slotted together perfectly, just meant to be together. At least, that’s how it felt now, after they had gotten their initial differences and metaphorical head-butting aside. From enemies to lovers, it seemed an unlikely outcome, but Steve could not be more thankful for it.

Tony exaggerates a huff. “Fine. You win. I came to tell you about a new project, as well as get an update on the current one. We need to update a few of our designs. Alter them to best suit the interests of international markets. Cultural differences and whatnot. You know the drill.”

“I do. I saw the email,” Steve acknowledges, “and for the other project, I’m a bit behind. Apparently no one in this office has a sense for privacy. Natasha figured out I was in a relationship.”

Tony tenses a moment, demeanour changing completely. He worries his bottom lip. “Does she...?”

Steve reaches across his desk to put a comforting hand over Tony’s. He knew how much Tony would rather keep this under wraps, at least for now. “No, she doesn’t. And she won’t. Not until we’re ready. Until _you’re_ ready.”

Tony sighs a breath of relief. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Well, might I say—“

“Nuh uh,” Tony clicks his tongue, grinning. “Don’t even start.”

 

-=-

 

Tony sighs, tucking his head under Steve’s chin, curling himself further into his fiancé’s chest. He draws abstract patterns on Steve’s pec whilst listening to the calming, steady beat of his heart as Steve gently cards his fingers through dark brown hair.

“I think Pepper’s onto us,” Tony announces suddenly.

“Is that so?”

“Mm hm,” Tony confirms. “She keeps asking, “How’s Steve?” and “Do you have any plans with Steve today?” and keeps telling me, “You know Steve’s allowed to come along, right Tony?” and “You can’t keep making excuses to go visit Steve, Tony.””

“Aw,” Steve pouts. “You make excuses just to come see little ol’ me?”

“That’s all you got from that?” Tony scoffs. “And besides, you’re anything but little.”

Tony pokes Steve’s bicep to make his point, and Steve laughs.

“Now, maybe. But do you remember those photos my Ma showed you when I brought you over for the first time?”

Tony giggles. “’Course I do. You were the cutest darn thing I’ve ever seen. Why’d you have to grow up to become such an ugly brute?”

Steve gasps, mock-offended by Tony’s teasing. “Rude! I guess I’d better call off the engagement if you’re gonna start calling me ugly!”

Tony flips himself over to face Steve. He swats at the blond’s chest. “You would never!”

Steve has to bite his lip to keep from smiling. “I just might.”

After a brief pause, they both burst out laughing. Tony leans down to kiss Steve before turning back around to return to his previous position. Steve “oof”s softly as Tony flops back over.

“In all seriousness, though,” Tony says after a moment of comfortable silence, “what are we going to do about Pepper? Do you think it’s time to finally, you know, tell someone other than Sarah?”

“I mean, if you think you’re ready,” Steve replies earnestly.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know if I am.”

Steve hums. “Well, we don’t have to decide right away.”

Tony sniffs. “Good, because I plan on laying here and doing nothing all day. Mind turning on the TV? Preferably the _Food Network._ ”

 

-=-

 

“—alright, sweetheart. Have a nice day—I’ll see you at lunch.”

“See you,” Tony smiles, before tilting Steve’s chin down to plant another kiss on his lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Steve grins back, before pivoting on his heel and heading towards the elevator. Tony sighs happily, watching after him, thankful the floor was basically empty.

Or at least, he had thought.

Tony hears an enthused gasp from behind him, and his eyes go comically wide as he spins to see Pepper with an excited expression on her face.

“Tony! You never told me you finally got with Steve!” Pepper exclaims.

Tony glares, shushing her. “It’s because I want to keep in a _secret._ And we’ve been together for a while now, anyways.”

Pepper pauses and raises an eyebrow. “How long, then?”

Tony freezes, blushing. “I, um. Well, we’re engaged. Been engaged a few months now.”

“If I weren’t carrying all your paperwork, I might just have to give you a hug. Congrats, Tony. I’m really happy for you,” Pepper smiles.

“Thank you Pepper, I appreciate it. But I do still want to keep it a secret though, yeah?”

“Of course,” Pepper says gently.  She adds, “I wasn’t kidding about that paperwork, though. You can only put it off for so long.”

Tony groans. “Fine. Let’s get it over with.”

 

-=-

 

 _Shit._ Steve hadn’t meant to be this late. He and Tony actually had something important and work-related to discuss and he was _late._

Steve tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator ascended, his grip on his satchel making him go white-knuckled. He knew Tony wouldn’t mind if he was a bit late but _still._ He hadn’t _meant_ to get caught up in a petulant argument between colleagues.

The elevator doors finally slid open to reveal his department’s floor. He rushed out and across the bullpen to his office where Tony is already waiting. He watches Tony stand from his chair and stride over to the doorframe.

Steve sidles up next to Tony, slightly out of breath. “Sorry I’m late, hon.”

“Hey, it’s no hardship,” Tony smiles at him before pulling Steve in for a quick peck on the lips. He thinks nothing of it until he notices the abnormal silence resounding in the department. It was as if the world had simply stopped.

Both Steve and Tony freeze for a millisecond in the realization that they had just outed themselves. Then Tony laughs, urging Steve into his own office.

“We literally left the house together!”

The door closes and the blinds are shut. Steve finally joins Tony in laughing, a blush crawling over his cheeks.

“I cannot _believe—“_

“Oh my God, their _faces!”_ Tony cackles. He’s nearly doubled over in laughter. Tony wipes a nonexistent tear from his eye.

“Worth the wait, I think,” Steve is now grinning like a maniac as he sits at his desk.

“Oh yeah. Definitely.”

They both pause a moment to collect themselves.

Then Steve says, “You know, they don’t think I know but... I’m pretty sure they had a bet going.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dead serious.”

Tony then moves to look out the blinds, and can see Carol cheering and sticking her tongue out at colleagues. He laughs.

“Well,” Tony chuckles, dropping the blind and turning back to Steve with an amused grin. “I guess we know who won.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> remember, if i ever have any fics from an outsider's view that you want to see from steve and tony's perspective, just let me know! and honestly, prompts in general are just as cool.
> 
> every kudos and comment is appreciated! <3


End file.
